Strutzi (personaggio)
Strutzi (Birdo '''in inglese), chiamata '''Draghella nel manuale di Super Mario Advance, è un'alleata di Mario e grande amica di Yoshi, tanto che si crede che siano fidanzati. Fa il suo debutto in Doki Doki Panic e Super Mario Bros. 2 come boss e nemica, però poi ha deciso di non essere più la tirapiedi di Wart e si è unita all'idraulico. Il suo nome è uguale a quello della sua specie ed è molto simile a Yoshi come corporatura. Ha partecipato solo a pochi giochi sportivi, come'' Mario Strikers Charged Football'' e nella serie Mario & Sonic si è accontentata di stare sulle tribune e di tifare i suoi amici. Fa un'ultima apparizione in Mario Party 9 come personaggio giocabile. Descrizione Aspetto fisico Strutzi appare agli occhi come una piccolo dinosauro rosa a macchie viola, un po' cicciottella. Ha una cresta rossa sulla schiena. Indossa un anello con sopra incastonato un grande diamante e un elegantissimo fiocco rosso sulla testa. Strutzi ha piccole mani e piccoli piedi, su cui ha piccoli artigli bianchi. Ha due grandi occhi viola e una bocca a forma di trombetta con tre lunghe ciglia per ogni occhio. È in grado di sputare uova dalla grande bocca. Ha il ventre bianco come Yoshi e ha cuscinetti sulle piante dei piedi. Relazioni Strutzi è molto legata a Yoshi sin da Mario Tennis dove facevano coppia insieme. Nei loro artwork promozionali si sono sempre dimostrati molto vicini. Sebbene nelle guide di vari giochi viene specificata una relazione, nei giochi non sembrano proprio affiatati e vengono rappresentati come personaggi normali. Strutzi potrebbe avere una amicizia con Peach e, in particolare, con Daisy. Con le due principesse, Strutzi non viene mai vista interagire, ma in Mario Tennis lei è la partner di Daisy. Insieme a loro inoltre, forma la Woman in Racing Organization, uno spot presente nelle varie corse di Mario Kart 8 e Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Strutzi si è unita al gruppo dopo essersi separata da Wart, antagonista principale di Super Mario Bros. 2. Sembrerebbe essere stato il suo compagno in precedenza e ha sempre combattuto al suo fianco. Diventò poi buona ed entrò a far parte del gruppo, anche se ritorna cattiva occasionalmente. Storia ''Doki Doki Panic'' / Super Mario Bros. 2 ]] Strutzi fa il suo debutto come nemica e boss in questi giochi, in tre versioni: rosa, rossa e verde. La sua caratteristica è lanciare le uova dalla sua bocca cercando di colpire i giocatori e per batterla bisognerà prenderle mentre sono in volo e lanciargliele addosso per 3 volte. La Strutzi Rossa alternerà alle uova delle Palle di Fuoco, mentre quella Verde userà solo quelle come proiettili e per sconfiggerla sarà necessario usare dei Blocchi Fungo. Nel remake per il GBA appare la sua versione robotica, ovvero Robostrutzi. ''Super Mario Advance In Super Mario Advance, remake di Super Mario Bros. 2 per Game Boy Advance, è presente anche una Strutzi robotica, che prende il posto di Mouser nel terzo mondo. Super Mario Advance è anche l'ultimo gioco in cui Strutzi riceve una voce comprensibile. Strutzi dice frasi come "This is as far as you go!" e "Well, hello there!". Veniva doppiata da Jen Taylor, stessa doppiatrice della Principessa Peach e di Toad. ''BS Super Mario USA'' Nella versione speciale Satellaview, BS Super Mario USA, Strutzi riceve una voce, ma più utilizzata per la telecronaca nel gioco. Il gioco prende posto dopo gli eventi di Super Mario Bros. 2, dove Strutzi ritorna nell'armata di Wart per invadere Subcon. Strutzi viene combattuta nello stesso modo del predecessore, anche se questa volta possiede l'abilità di comparire e attaccare il giocatore invincibilmente. Come Wart e Mouser, può comparire nello schermo e invertire i nemici i bombe o per invertire il personaggio. Le voci per Strutzi sono tutte doppiata dai cosiddetti "okama", un termine giapponese per uomini che si comportano e si vestono da donna. ''Super Mario Maker'' Strutzi compare come costume in Super Mario Maker. Può essere sbloccata completando il livello evento NES REMIX (Super Mario Bros. 2). La sua apparizione è basata leggermente su quelle dal suo debutto e gli effetti sonori sono anche riciclati dal gioco. Premendo la freccia in su nella croce direzionale le fa fare un occhiolino allo schermo. Quando cade in burrone, la musichetta di quando si perde una vita in Super Mario Bros. 2 può essere sentita. ''Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up'' Nel libro da colorare Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up, una pagina presenta Strutzi in una gabbia. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga / Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Scagnozzi di Bowser'' In questo gioco compare all'inizio come sostituta della Principessa Peach che, avvertita dal Principe Fagiolino che la Strega Ghignarda e il suo complice Sogghigno stanno arrivando dal Regno di Fagiolandia per rubarle la voce, decide di far impersonare a Strutzi una falsa Principessa Peach in modo che la malvagia strega rubi la voce di Strutzi invece che quella vera. Tornerà poi nel gioco come nuova recluta del ladro Champo dopo che Bowser è stato posseduto dalla Strega Ghignarda. e Strutzi VS Mario e Luigi in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga]] Dopo nel gioco, Strutzi rimpiazza Bowser come recluta di Champo. È ora un nemico dei Mario Bros., anche se era stato un aiutante prima nel gioco. Strutzi è un avversario potente e uno dei suoi attacchi lo vede risucchiare Mario o Luigi nella sua bocca. Se Strutzi riesce nell'attacco, oltre a fare danno al fratello mangiato, riceverà più punti vita. L'unico modo per schivare l'attacco è colpire Strutzi con un martello quando il fratello è vicino. Può anche sputare uova fiammanti in modo selvaggio. Mario e Luigi dovranno poi utilizzare i loro salti per evitare le uova e le fiamme che ognuno di esse crea dopo l'impatto. Strutzi può anche risucchiare Champo per intrappolarlo in un uovo e proteggerlo dagli attacchi. Solo una delle tre uova contiene Champo, mentre le altre tre contengono solamente nemici a forma di bombe che si scaglieranno contro i fratelli e possono essere schivati saltandoci sopra. Una cosa da notare durante la battaglia è il fatto che se il giocatore attacca Champo prima, Strutzi non proverà a contrattaccare, rendendoli entrambi più facili da sconfiggere. Tuttavia, Strutzi diventa più forte dopo che Champo è stato sconfitto, dal momento che diventa rosso e dice che anche se hanno sconfitto il suo tesoro, non andranno oltre. La sua statistica di attacco è ora più alta e può mirare ad entrambi i fratelli con il suo attacco di uova, facendola anche più velocemente. Dopo che Champo e Strutzi falliscono nel loro intento di distruggere i fratelli Mario, Champo se la prende con Strutzi fino a licenziarla come apprendista. Strutzi risponde furiosamente colpendolo e facendolo andare contro un muro, mettendo fine alla loro relazione. Esprimerà la sua rabbia contro i fratelli, per poi scappare via. Anche se la Strega Ghignarda ha rubato la voce di Strutzi, riuscirà comunque a parlare in battaglia contro Mario e Luigi. Strutzi ritorna nel remake del 2017 di Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, con lo stesso ruolo del gioco originale. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars '']] Strutzi riappare in questo gioco a Nuvolonia, dove Valentina le ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello e l'ha intrappolata in un uovo che Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser e Peach dovranno rompere per battere la draghetta. Serie ''Mario Party ''Mario Party 7'' Strutzi appare per la prima volta nella saga in Mario Party 7. Insieme a Tartosso, è uno dei due personaggi sbloccabili di questo gioco. Per ottenerla, dovrete spendere 1000 punti nel Duty-Free per ottenere il suo ricordo. Strutzi fa coppia con Yoshi come la maggior parte dei giochi. ''Mario Party 8'' Strutzi in questo gioco è un personaggio iniziale e partecipa insieme al gruppo alla Fiera delle Stelle. ''Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher'' Compare anche nell'esclusiva giapponese arcade, Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher, come personaggio giocabile. ''Mario Party 9 Strutzi è sempre un personaggio iniziale ed aiuta il team a riprendersi tutte le ministelle del cielo rubate da Bowser ed i suoi scagnozzi. ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Strutzi compare in un minigioco, Imitatori impavidi (show) come giudice. ''Mario Party Fushigi no Challenge World'' Strutzi compare nell'esclusiva giapponese basato su Mario Party 9, chiamato Mario Party Fushigi no Challenge World as a playable character. Serie Itadaki Street ''Itadaki Street DS'' Compare anche nel gioco esclusivo giapponese Itadaki Street DS, un crossover con Dragon Quest. Per sbloccare Strutzi, il giocatore deve sconfiggerla nel Luigi Stage livello 1. Dei vestiti di Strutzi possono anche essere utilizzabili dal giocatore. ''La via della fortuna'' Strutzi ritorna come personaggio giocabile nel sequel per Wii, La Via della Fortuna, dove è un personaggio disponibile dall'inizio. Il suo rango da personaggio non giocabile è un D. Serie Mario Tennis ''Mario Tennis'' (Nintendo 64) ]] In questo gioco, Strutzi appare come personaggio giocabile iniziale. È un tipo veloce ed il suo partner è Yoshi, anch'egli veloce. Questa è la loro prima apparizione in cui sono descritti come una coppia. Strutzi appare anche nell'introduzione salutando il pubblico. Quando Daisy viene selezionata nel torneo in doppio, Strutzi sarà la sua partner di default. Viene doppiata da Jessica Chisum. ''Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Insieme ad altri personaggi di Mario Tennis, Strutzi fa un cameo. ''Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Strutzi fa parte del pubblico come visto nell'introduzione e durante il gioco. Compare inoltre durante la cerimonia di premiazione di Bowser, cercando di dargli un bacio. Lui pensando fosse Peach, chiude gli occhi ma quando se ne accorge, scappa e lascia le due sorprese. Uno Strutzi viola compare anche nell'introduzione dove avverte gli spettatori dell'arrivo del gonfiabile di Bowser Serie ''Mario Golf ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Birdo compare come personaggio giocabile in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. In questo gioco, compare dall'inizio e la sua stazza lo rende bilanciato. Quando si gioco con Strutzi e si ottiene un bel colpo, la palla avrà una scia arcobaleno. Questo colpo è praticamente identico allo swing di Yoshi ed è la prima volta in cui Strutzi viene vista utilizzare dei poteri arcobaleno. È anche il primo gioco ad utilizzare Kazumi Totaka come suo doppiatore. ''Mario Golf: World Tour'' Strutzi compare come personaggio sbloccabile in Mario Golf: World Tour. Può essere ottenuto dopo che vengono ottenute 55 Monete Stella nella Modalità Sfida. Le sue statistiche la rendono bilanciata, avendo un controllo nella media e traiettoria curva. Colpisce la palla molto in alto, ma i suoi colpi sono molto affetti dal vento. La sua distanza è di 212 yards, ma 267 yards nella versione stella. Quando ottiene un par, muove il suo dito, e quando riceve un birdie manda un bacio e fa delle pose. Il suo eagle, albatross e buca in uno la mostrano baciare la telecamera, facendola cadere. Se ottiene un bogey, comincia a piangere ma utilizza poi del trucco per far finta di nulla. Se ottiene un double bogey sputa un uovo alla telecamera che viene mandata indietro. Serie Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' In questo gioco, Strutzi compare nello scenario Mushroom Kindom II, basato su Super Mario Bros. 2. Strutzi arriva dal lato dello scenario a lanciare uova, facendo del male al giocatore che le tocca, anche se può semplicemente saltarci sopra a prenderle. Strutzi può essere sconfitta con un solo colpo potente. Compare anche sotto forma di trofeo. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Uno Strutzi rosa compare come trofeo. A differenza dal precedente capitolo, il trofeo non è a due dimensioni e può essere sbloccato dal giocatore quando finisce la modalità All-Star in difficile. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Strutzi non compare nella versione 3DS, ma compare come trofeo nella versione Wii U. La vede fare un occhiolino allo schermo vicino ad un Uovo di Strutzi. Il trofeo descrive le sue apparizioni in Super Mario Bros. 2 e Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic. Anche se è comparsa in molti altri giochi, viene solo inserita la sua apparizione in Super Mario Bros. 2. ''Mario Sports Superstars'' Uno degli sport selezionabili del gioco è il Tennis, in cui Strutzi è giocabile ed è un tipo equilibrato. Serie Paper Mario ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Strutzi fa la sua ultima apparizione qui, dove salirà su un'altalena cantando e si metterà a dondolare finché non farà cadere l'oggetto tridimensionale. Serie Mario Kart ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ]] Strutzi fa la sua prima apparizione nella serie di Mario Kart in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! come personaggio giocabile sin dall'inizio, nel quale fa coppia con Yoshi. Nel gioco inizialmente usa la macchina che rappresenta Yoshi, il Turbo Yoshi, ma vincendo il trofeo fiore 150cc il suo kart può essere sbloccato, il Turbo Strutzi. ''Mario Kart Wii'' ]] Riappare nella serie in ''Mario Kart Wii, ancora una volta come personaggio medio, però come personaggio sbloccabile, ottenibile giocando 16 prove a tempo, giocando 250 partite Wi-Fi o giocando 1.350 partite. ''Super Mario-Kun'' Nei Manga, Strutzi è la ragazza di Yoshi ed è amica di tutti i protagonisti. Tuttavia, dopo che Wart sfida Mario & Co., Strutzi viene uccisa dalla Truppa 8-bit. Toad però riesce a clonarla e tenerla ancora nel gruppo. In seguito Strutzi sarà sempre una compagna o un'assistente nelle avventure successive. Profili e statistiche Per maggiori informazioni, vedi Lista dei profili e statistiche di Strutzi. Galleria :Per maggiori informazioni, vedi Strutzi/Galleria. Curiosità * Nei file di ''Mario Kart DS è stata trovata un' Ovomobile a pallini rosa anziché verdi; questo potrebbe signigicare che Strutzi sarebbe dovuta apparire nel gioco. de:Birdo es:Birdo en:Birdo fi:Birdo fr:Birdo nl:Birdo ru:Бирдо zh:Birdo da:Birdo no:Birdo pt-br:Birdo Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Boss Categoria:Nemici Categoria:Mario Kart Wii Categoria:Mario Party 9 Categoria:Mario Strikers Charged Football Categoria:Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:Super Mario Advance Categoria:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Mario Tennis Categoria:Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Categoria:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoria:Mario Superstar Baseball Categoria:Mario Super Sluggers Categoria:Mario Slam Basketball Categoria:Mario Party 7 Categoria:Boss di Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Personaggi di Paper Mario Categoria:Personaggi di Paper Mario: Sticker Star Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoria:Nemici di Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart 8 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart Wii Categoria:Super Mario All-Stars Categoria:Nemici di Super Mario All-Stars Categoria:Boss di Super Mario All-Stars Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Slam Basketball Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 9 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali Categoria:Personaggi di Wario's Woods Categoria:Wario's Woods Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Scagnozzi di Bowser Categoria:Nemici di Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Scagnozzi di Bowser Categoria:Boss di Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Scagnozzi di Bowser Categoria:Boss di Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis Aces Categoria:Mario Tennis Aces Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Strikers Charged Football Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Smash Football Categoria:Mario Smash Football Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario All-Stars Categoria:Boss di Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:Trofei di Super Smash Bros. Melee Categoria:Trofei di Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Categoria:Trofei di Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoria:Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 7 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 8 Categoria:Mario Party 8 Categoria:Mario Party: Island Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party: Island Tour Categoria:Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Categoria:Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) Categoria:Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) Categoria:Boss di Super Mario Bros. Advance Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Categoria:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Superstar Baseball Categoria:Yakuman DS Categoria:Personaggi di Yakuman DS Categoria:Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition Categoria:Minecraft: Wii U Edition Categoria:Paper Mario: Color Splash Categoria:Boss di Paper Mario: Color Splash Categoria:Mario Sports Superstars Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Sports Superstars Categoria:Mario Party Fushigi no Challenge World Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party Fushigi no Challenge World Categoria:Super Mario Maker Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Maker Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Rio 2016 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali di Sochi 2014 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Rio 2016 Categoria:Mario Golf: World Tour Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Golf: World Tour Categoria:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Londra 2012 Categoria:Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali di Sochi 2014 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici di Londra 2012 Categoria:Captain Rainbow Categoria:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Categoria:Itadaki Street DS Categoria:Personaggi di Itadaki Street DS Categoria:Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart Arcade GP 2